1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to selecting a content reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of selecting the most suitable content reproducing apparatus on the basis of minimum resource information required to reproduce content and capability information of the content reproducing apparatus, and a content reproducing apparatus selector using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital multimedia technology has developed, users' needs for reproducing content files based on various multimedia standards in various types of user terminals have increased.
Conventionally, a content file is a single file format, and the content file describes content based on a single standard. A user must determine whether he or she can normally reproduce the content file in a specific user terminal in consideration of a reproduction capability, a storage capability, etc. of the user terminal.
For example, a user must previously determine information considering that a user terminal not having a motion picture expert group 2-transport stream (MPEG2-TS) demultiplexer cannot reproduce a content file having an MPEG2-TS format. Also, when a user terminal cannot reproduce a content file, a user must convert (that is, transcode) the content file into a specific media format that is compatible with the user terminal, or must determine whether to reproduce content by using a content file having a different format.